A trip to Ohio
by Alvin Seville Rockstar101
Summary: What happens, when Alvin decides to hide in the trunk of a car? Will Dave get mad? I made up knew characters in this story, Todd, and Cameron. Read and review.


Alvin was not having a very good day today. Todd and Cameron were going on a trip to Ohio, and when he asked Dave if he could go, he had said no. Suddenly and idea popped into Alvin's head, he would hide in the trunk of Todd's car, and since Cameron was driving, he decided to tell Cameron his plan. Cameron finally said yes, so Alvin could go.

An hour later, Alvin was in the trunk of the car, waiting to get into the state Ohio. There were a lot of bumps, and twists as they were driving. Alvin had decided that he would scare Cameron and Todd. He knew it was going to be a long car ride, and he had a hard getting relaxed, because there were a lot of bags and cloths and things like that piled up all over the trunk. He figured that his car ride would take a very long time, and he knew he can't move from this trunk. Alvin decided he would catch some sleep. He needed it.

Alvin woke up, still in the trunk. It had been 5 hours already, and there was no sine of getting there soon. But he knew, this would all turn out funny in the end. But just as he was about to go to sleep, he herd a voice say, "we're finally there!"

Alvin realized that they were now in Ohio. He got ready for them to open the trunk door to open. When it opened, he herd a yelp of surprize. He looked up, only to find Todd, screaming his head off, like a little girl. Todd ran over to Cameron, who was laughing. "Cameron, what the heck did you do?" Todd yelled.

Cameron told Todd everything. "Well, since you're here, you might just as well stay here with us." Cameron said.

As time went on, Alvin realized that this was not a good idea. Sure, Cameron and Todd didn't yell at him, but Alvin knew someone who would. Dave would yell it him, and might even ground him. He shook it off, and continued on there adventure. One thing that they did in Ohio was go to Ceder Point. Alvin had so much fun, that he forgot all about Dave, and what might happen when he got home. He decided to just keep having fun. Then Cameron came up to Alvin during one of the rides.

"Having fun, Alvin?" Cameron asked.

Alvin smiled. "Lodes of fun!" He said, as he got into the seat of one of the rides.

Cameron smiled back. "I'm glad!" He said, as he got into the seat behind Alvin.

The ride was awsome. Cameron had decided not to be mad at Alvin for that idea of his. Cameron had to admit, that was a good idea.

Todd didn't know what to think. In one way, he was upset with Alvin and Cameron, for that idea, but in another way, he liked having Alvin around. Todd just sat, watching Alvin and Cameron riding the rides, and having fun. He decided he would not call Dave. After all, Alvin was having fun. And Dave wouldn't want to come get Alvin anyways.

"That ride was the best ride ever!" Alvin shouted.

"I know! That was so real!" Cameron added.

When Alvin, Cameron, and Todd got home, Alvin was write. Dave did yell at him, but surprizingly, Dave did not ground him. Cameron had explained that he knew Alvin's plan, and that he was sorry. Dave even decided that he would like to go to Ohio sometime.

A few months later, Alvin, Simon, Theodore Todd, Cameron, and Dave were all in Ohio at Ceder point. Now here comes the sad part of the story, Todd's sickness.

Todd lie in a bed at the Dr. office. The Dr. had some bad knews for the people in the waiting room. Todd, at 52 years old, passed away that night. It was all because of some sickness, that the Dr. couldn't tell what it was. Then, Cameron also passed away, at 32 years of age because of the same thing.

Later on, Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore moved to Ohio. They went to Ceder point almost every day. They knew that Cameron and Todd would always be in there hearts, and they would never be forgotten.

Thats the end of my story. Don't worry, I'm trying very heard to make my stories longer. Believe me, I'm trying. Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


End file.
